Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3p}{2p + 7} + \dfrac{-3p - 10}{2p + 7}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3p - 3p - 10}{2p + 7}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-10}{2p + 7}$